Tommy
|image = |citizenship = American |hair = Blonde |eyes = Blue |height = 5' 8" (1.72 m) |occupation = Anti-Kaiju Wall construction worker |appearances = Pacific Rim |noncanon = Pacific Rim: The Official Movie Novelization |actor = Larry Joe CampbellPacific Rim: Full Cast and Crew - Internet Movie Database }} '''Tommy' is a worker on the Sitka, Alaska quadrant of the Anti-Kaiju Wall. Biography Pacific Rim When their Construction Foreman of the Anti-Kaiju Wall calls a meeting in the building adjacent to the Wall, he announces that he has bad and good news for the workers gathered. Tommy volunteers to hear the bad news first, and they learn that three men died working a the top of the Wall, but three job offerings were available in the same location. Later, when the workers' shifts appear to be over, Tommy and former Ranger, Raleigh Becket witness Mutavore's attack in Sydney, Australia on television. Tommy is astonished the Kaiju could destroy the Wall so easily as other works begin to question the necessity of their work. "Wall of Life/Rations" In the deleted scene featured on the DVD release of Pacific Rim, Tommy joins Raleigh at the top of the Wall. When their shift is over, Raleigh climbs down from his position on the Wall and approaches Tommy, who is working on the edge of another support beam. He tells Tommy that their shift is over and the two proceed down to the bottom. They go to the commissary office to pick up their rations and Tommy makes a joke about Raleigh's dry chicken pack after his ticket is punched.Pacific Rim Special Features: "Wall of Life/Rations" (Deleted Scene) ''Pacific Rim'' Novelization After Miles announces the deaths of three workers at the very top of the Anti-Kaiju Wall, he asks who would be willing to take their places. Tommy is the first take a red ration card, admitting to the workers around him that he has little choice with "five mouths to feed".Pacific Rim: The Official Movie Novelization, page 45, 47, 48, 50, 52, 56 At the top of the Wall, he takes particular interest in Raleigh's past as a Jaeger pilot and questions whether or not he rode and crashed one before he ended up on the Wall. Raleigh reluctantly answers his questions in the affirmative. When Tommy asks whether or not the Jaegers cost "billions of dollars", Raleigh jokes he never got a bill for the damages. On the ground, Tommy inquires how Raleigh ended up working on the Wall. When Raleigh makes a joke about enjoying the silence and pay, Tommy divulges his own circumstances and children, unaware that he's being ignored by Raleigh. During the night, Tommy, Raleigh and the workers are at the dining hall when they see the report on Mutavore destroying the wall in Sydney, Australia. Tommy, astonished by the strength of the Kaiju prior to its death at the hands of Striker Eureka, finds his way to Raleigh as the workers begins to question the necessity of working on the wall. During the television broadcast, Miles makes a joke referring to the useless of Jeger pilots. Tommy advises Raleigh against taking his bait. Later, Tommy asks if Raleigh could spare him some of his rations for his kids. Raleigh gives him his cereal rations and calls him out on his lie: Tommy has no children. Tommy asks who could with the state of the world as it is. When Raleigh decides to leave with Stacker Pentecost to the Hong Kong Shatterdome, Tommy bears witness to Raleigh attacking Miles with his beer can. Before he leaves, Raleigh gives Tommy the last of his rations, sarcastically telling him to feed his kids. Trivia *Larry Joe Campbell is credited as the "Construction Worker" in the film's credits. The name "Tommy" is given in the novelization. References Category:Characters Category:Civilians